


Hear You Me

by JadeFalcon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Albus Dumbledore - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amazing Grace - Freeform, Anal Sex, Anger, Angry Harry, Angry Hermione, Arousal, Assault, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Awkward Blow Jobs, Awkward Sexual Situations, AxE, Begging, Bladder Control, Blaise Zabini - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Canonical Rape/Non-con, Consensual Underage Sex, Cumshot, Depression, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Evil Lucius Malfoy, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Fear, Fight Sex, Fighting, Fights, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Funeral, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Graphic, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Gratuitous Smut, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hate, Horror, Hymen, Imperius curse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Lucius Malfoy - Freeform, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Malfoy Family, Malfoy Manor, Malfoycest, Manipulation, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Mindfuck, Mindwiping, Minerva McGonagall - Freeform, Ministry of Magic, Molestation, Multi, Murder, Mutual Non-Con, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Canonical Character Death, Non-Canonical Violence, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Arousal, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Underage Sex, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Other, Other Male Character(s) - Freeform, PWP, Pansy Parkinson - Freeform, Parent/Child Incest, Partial Mind Control, Past Mind Control, Past Rape/Non-con, Pee, People Watching, Plead, Pleading, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Potions, Precum, Pregnancy, Psychic Violence, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Psychopath, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Depression, Self-Denial, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Severus Snape - Freeform, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Sexual Violence, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strong Woman/Weak Man, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Teen Pregnancy, Terror, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture, Underage Character(s), Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Urine, Violence, Virginity, Voyeurism, Watchers, Watching, Watersports, Yelling, bagpipes, climax, clitoris, cock - Freeform, cum, fight, hermione granger - Freeform, peeing, penis - Freeform, physical violence, pussy, trama, urethra, vagina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeFalcon/pseuds/JadeFalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is captured while trying to rescue Hermione, who has been kidnapped by Lucius Malfoy.  What he finds, and the choice he's given to save her, will test the very limits of his life, and what it means to live with yourself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>WARNING: Story contains underage characters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Capture

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick warning: this is going to deal with rape and non-consensual sex. This is not going to be a happy story at all. You may need some tissues at times. Read at your own discretion.
> 
> The title of this story was taken from the song "Hear You Me", by Jimmy Eat World. It's a favorite song of mine, and I will be including it at the end of this story. I think, right now, I'm looking at about 7 chapters total.
> 
> (EDIT 6/11/2016):
> 
> I've added new tags and updated the relationship tags as well. However, be advised that the "relationships" are not necessarily that. I simply put them there as such because the characters listed have interactions within the story that are more intimate than friendship, but less intimate than romantic love.

"Ah.  Mister Potter..."

"Where is she, Lucius?!"  Harry Potter roared as he was held fast by two Death Eaters; each grasping an arm.

The elder Malfoy regarded Harry dispassionately.  "Where did you find him?"

The Death Eater to Harry's right spoke up in a deep voice that he didn't recognize.  "Hiding behind the Old Oak, your Lordship.  Sneaked up on him with an Invisibility Charm."

"Hmm," Lucius replied.  "Where is his wand?"

The Death Eater on the left passed the wand forward silently.  Lucius looked at it briefly, then placed it in his robes.

"So, Mister Potter.  You dare to violate the privacy of my beautiful Estate with your vile, scarred carcass?  Why?"

Harry wretched his arms violently, trying to shake his captors.  But it was no use.  "I know she's here, Lucius!  Where is she, you _bastard?!_ "

Lucius's polished boot shot up from the floor and connected solidly with Harry's sternum.  The teenager gasped and doubled over in a coughing fit.

Lucius reached forward and snatched a handful of Harry's unruly, black locks and yanked his head back.  Harry gasped heavily, trying to catch his breath from the brutal kick, as Lucius's ice-grey eyes bored into Harry's bright green ones.  "Watch your tone with me, you little brat", he hissed menacingly.

He released Harry's hair and pushed the boy's head away, stepping back casually.  After a moment, he addressed his teenage captive.

"I assume you are talking about Miss Granger, yes?"

Harry only gasped; his eyes going wide.  He said nothing, but the look on his face was all the answer that Lucius needed.  The blonde-haired man smiled cruelly and continued.

"Let me see....you are here alone, without any help.  The Wards I have put upon this mansion would have detected any other intruders immediately.  Which also means that this was the spontaneous act of someone who didn't properly plan a proper course of action.  So very... _like you_ , Potter."

Harry's face paled, but he kept his gaze even; if a bit angry.

Lucius continued.  "Which also means that, because you didn't ask anyone for help, you also didn't tell anyone where you were going.  Or someone would have said something.  Which means", the Elder Malfoy stepped forward until he was directly in front of Harry, "that nobody knows you are here."  He let that sink in for a moment.  "I'm correct, aren't I?" he asked sinisterly.

Harry said nothing, but he felt his strength leaving him as the realization of what he had done started to sink in.  He blushed in embarrassment.

Lucius narrowed his eyes and turned swiftly away; his black cloak billowing behind him as he walked purposely through the foyer.  "Come with me."

The Death Eaters released Harry's arms and shoved him hard in the back.  "Walk!"

Harry stumbled, but caught his feet and followed wearily after Lucius.  He kept his eyes trained around him, trying to memorize passages, hallways, and any other landmarks, such as portraits and furniture, to help orientate his direction in case he found an opportunity to escape.

After what seemed like several minutes, Lucius led Harry down a narrow flight of stone steps.  It seemed to go on for two solid floors, until faint daylight emerged at the bottom of the stairwell.  Harry stepped off the last step and looked around.

Lucius was standing next to a wooden structure, and bales of hay were neatly stacked and scattered here and there.  "These are the Malfoy Estate Horse Stables."

Harry looked around.  The Stables appeared to be underneath the mansion, which Harry now saw opened up into a very large barn.  There were four rows of wooden stalls, which stretched facing two wide pathways on either side of the barn.  Each row contained what appeared to be approximately ten stalls, stretching the entire length of the barn.  At the end, two huge wooden doors opened up onto a massive and distant field.  Harry could see small shapes in the distance of what he could only imagine were horses grazing.  Above him. multiple skylights brought in faint but plentiful rays of light, and if these were any other circumstances, Harry would probably find the barn to be quite cozy; despite it's enormous size.

Harry stepped towards Lucius, but stopped a safe distance away.  The two Death Eaters flanked behind him silently, awaiting orders.  "Why are we here Lucius?" he asked cautiously.

Lucius motioned down the stone pathway; large enough for a horse to pass through with a stable-hand.  "She is down there, Potter.  In one of the stalls."

Harry's eyes lit up, and he hurried past the tall Malfoy; giving him a cautious gaze.

He peered into the first two stalls facing one-another.  Nothing.  The next two stalls.  Nothing.  The next two...still nothing.  And nothing in the fourth either.

Harry was about to shout back at Lucius, when his voice caught in his throat.  He stopped dead in his tracks outside the fifth row of stalls.

He gasped in horror and utter shock at what he saw.  It made his vision swim briefly.

Hermione Granger was on all fours, facing away from Harry; towards the rear wall of the stall.  Her bottom was facing towards him as he stood in the stall's entryway.  She wore a horse bridle strapped and buckled around her head, with a steel bit in her mouth.  The black leather straps had been shrunk and sized to fit her head snugly, as had the steel bit between her teeth.  The reigns connected to the bridle were tied tightly to one of the wooden support posts connected to the stall.  Her beautiful brown hair was tied firmly away from her face, and draped over her back in a luscious pillow of beautiful, wavy locks.  Her hands were chained to the floor with leather cuffs; her palms flat against the stone.  And each leg was cuffed between her ankles and calves to the stone floor as well.

But of all this that made Harry's mind reel in horror, it was nothing compared to the most obvious detail of all...

Hermione was naked.

Completely nude.  Without a stitch of clothing anywhere.

 

**_ To be continued in chapter 2: "The Choice". _ **


	2. The Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is given a choice to save Hermione.

"Th...THE _FUCK?!_   LUCIUS!"

Harry snarled and whipped around to stare at the elder Malfoy.  Inside the stall, Hermione let out a whimper as she noticed Harry for the first time.

Shaking in fury, Harry started for the blonde man.  Two Death Eaters stepped in his way to halt him.

"Let her go!  _NOW!_ " he roared.

He wanted to lash out and kill the man with his bare hands.  But the two masked figures held him at arms length.

"I swear to God, Lucius...if you've hurt her..." Harry's voice shook with fury.

The blonde man waved his hand dismissively.  "Fret not, Mister Potter.  She's not been harmed.  Or even _touched_.  At least...not _yet_."

Snarling once more, Harry shook the guards off of him and returned to the stall.

Stepping inside, he murmured Hermione's name.  Her tear-streaked face looked up at him as she shook in fear and anxiety.  Her beautiful brown eyes were wounded and subdued.  They looked more vulnerable than Harry had ever seen before.  But the flash behind them told Harry that her spirit was far from broken.

He hurried to the wooden support pillar and pried at the leather straps of the bridle with his fingers.  But the knots held true.

Growling in frustration, he kneeled down next to Hermione's head and reached out for the buckles holding the bridle in place around her head.  She whimpered as his finger tips brushed against her bare skin.

Harry gritted his teeth, trying not to howl in pain and frustration as his finger nails bent sharply and tore with the effort of prying at the buckles.  But they would not move.

 _It's all magically held in place_ , he thought with despair.

Reaching down, he tried for the leather cuffs holding her hands to the stone floor; even knowing that it was useless.

Glaring over his shoulder, he shouted at Lucius, who had walked down to stand at the stall entry way.  The light from the open door behind him outlined his figure in a black silhouette; his shoulder-length blonde hair the only part of him illuminated in the sunlight.

"Release her, dammit!"

Lucius' smile was sinister.  "I _will_ release her."

" _Now!_ "

Lucius chuckled and tutted.  "Oh Potter...you have to save her first."

Harry stood up, his hands on his hips and his eyes on fire.  "What do you think I'm trying to do, asshole?!" he seethed.

Lucius ignored the insult.  If anything, he seemed just moments away from dancing in glee.

"You have to _save_ her."

"How?!"

The blonde man sighed in mirth and, after a short moment, he responded.

"You have to _fuck her_ , Mister Potter."

Harry's breathing stopped.  His eyes widened in their sockets.

"Th...the _fuck_?!  What?!"

"You have to fuck her," he repeated.  "Hard".

Harry's breathing was coming in shallow gasps.  "I...you...you mean... _rape_?"

Lucius smiled.  "If that is what you wish to call it."

The green-eyed boy's temper flared.  "What the fuck else is it called?!  Sex against somebody's will is called _RAPE_!"

Hermione let out a loud sob as his words flared.  Glancing down apologetically at her, Harry saw that she was shivering violently.

Glaring once more at Lucius, Harry growled.  "Get her a blanket.  Now!"

"Use your body heat on the Mudblood."

Harry stiffened at the insult, but responded in a low voice full of rage.  "I... _am not_...raping my best friend, you sick pervert."  He let out a harsh bark of laughter.  "Merlin, you've got fucking _issues_ , Lucius."

To his surprise, Lucius let his head back and cackled in laughter.  The sound made Harry's blood run cold.

"You are right about that, Mister Potter!"  He folded his arms together and set his icy grey eyes on the raven-haired boy before him.  His voice softened to a cold whisper.

"Would you like to see what the consequences of your refusal will be?"

Harry stepped in front of Hermione protectively, fearing the worst.

Looking back over his shoulder, he made a sharp gesture to someone outside the stall whom Harry couldn't see.  A moment later, three large figures dwarfed the entry way to the stall.  The opening, as well as the walls of the stall itself, widened magically with the sounds of stretching and crackling wood.  It was a spell normally used to accommodate large horses.

In the sharp sunlight from the overhead skylight, Harry saw three of the largest men he had ever seen in his life.  They all wore black leather hoods tightened over bald heads.  Their bodies were grotesque displays of massive solid muscle covered in sparse, oily hair.  Their skin was deeply tanned and etched with scars and callouses, and decorated in ornament tattoos from head to toe.  Each man stood over eight feet tall, and dwarfed the blonde-haired Malfoy standing in front of them; himself a solid six-feet-five-inches tall.  Each man wore a large black kilt that stretched almost to the floor, but Harry had no doubt that each of their legs were just as massive and muscular as the rest of their bodies.

Harry found himself doubting if even Hagrid had anything on size versus these three behemoths.

Lucius eyed Harry in glee as the boy took in the scene before him.  "Do you like them, Potter?  They're triplets!  Their father was half Giant, half Troll.  He raped his own half-sister who was a human with Trollish blood, and she bore three sons.  I busted them out of Azkaban just last week.  They were there for.....the _most horrendous_ of crimes."

Harry shivered in horror as Lucius recounted their short, brutal, incestuous existence.  The cold, lifeless eyes staring at Harry from behind the black hoods left no doubt that these were very dangerous men; regardless of their bloodline.

And that wasn't all.  "Show them what you have, my pets."

As one, the brothers removed their kilts and dropped them to the floor.  Harry's eyes widened in shock and horror, and Hermione let out a terrified moan.

Three enormous cocks dangled almost to the floor, which clearly explained the kilts, as no ordinary garments could conceal such massive organs.  They were covered in bulging veins and thick skin.  Each cock was longer than Harry's entire arm, and about as thick as the calf of his leg.  The glands of each monstrosity was bigger than Harry's fist.  Two of them oozed copious amounts of pre-seminal fluid, which splattered obscenely against the stone floor.  While on the far right, the third brother was slowly masturbating his gargantuan penis.

No sooner had he started rubbing the shaft of the monstrous thing than it leaped to full erection.  The veins bulged grotesquely and it pulsed up and down in front of him.  And when the man flexed his pelvic muscles, it contorted violently and jerked around as if it had a life of its own.  As if it was trying to punch something...or... _penetrate_ something.

Harry wanted to vomit.  _That's not a penis_ , he thought.  _That's a goddamn LIMB!_

Beside him, Hermione shivered uncontrollably in terror; tears flowing freely down her face.

Lucius spoke up; his voice low and sinister.  "Let me explain to you your choice in the matter, _Mister_ Potter."

"You can fight.  And I have no doubt you'll get in a couple of good shots.  But I have twelve Death Eaters out here, and you have no wand.  Then there's _them_.  They have been born into and lived lives consumed by violence and pain.  There is no _reasoning_ , no _bargaining..._ no _pleading_ with them.  They _will_ hurt you.  Very badly.  And they will hurt... _her_."  His cold grey eyes fell on Hermione's naked form.

"You want out of here?  You want to return to Hogwarts?  Then you will _earn it_!  There's no such thing in this house as a free ride.  You will fuck her, Potter.  You will fuck the Mudblood until you explode your seed into her fertile womb.  Then, you have my word...you can leave.  I'll even give you a Portkey."

Harry took all of this in; trembling with anxiety and fear.  His breath came in short gasps, and sweat trickled down his face.

Harry had to ask it, though he felt, with the deepest despair pooling in the pit of his stomach, that he already knew the horrifying answer.

"And...if I refuse?"  He asked in a small voice.

The Elder Malfoy's grin broadened sickeningly across his pointed features.

"Ah...yes.  Very _good_ , Mister Potter..."

"If you refuse...then _they_ will fuck her.  And they will do so _very_ violently and without empathy.  And they will _fuck_ her in _every_ orifice multiple times.  And this will go on for hours and hours.  And I'll revive her each time that she passes out from the pain.  And no amount of pleading, begging, moaning, crying, or screaming...will stop it.  There will be no break.  There will be no rest.  _Not_.  _Once_."

Lucius paused to let that sink in.  "And you want to know the best part about all of that, Potter?" he snapped.  "I will bind you naked to the floor and force you to watch _every_... _single_... _moment_...of this ordeal.  Right there, raw as can be.  And I'll put a spell over that cock of yours that will masturbate you _without completion_ for as long as this goes on.  And you'll watch these triplets brutally violate the Mudblood bitch in every awful, terrifying way imaginable.  And they'll do it until there's no more cum to give.  And all the while, you'll be feeling the most _exquisite_ , forbidden pleasure you've ever felt....without a _single_ orgasm.  All while watching your friend be _violated_."

Harry was on the verge of tears; wringing his hands in front of him in apprehension.  Lucius stepped before him and, despite his low tone, his voice still carried clear as a bell around the stall.

"And then, when this little Mudblood _whore_ is a broken, bloody, bruised, and crushed little spirit on this floor...I will _kill you_ in front of her, and she will watch your very slow death.  I will slit your throat, and she will watch every second of it as you choke to death on your own blood and gore."

Hermione sobbed uncontrollably on the floor.  Tears welled up in Harry's eyes.

Lucius continued, hissing savagely.  "Then she will forever be an "It" in the Noble House of Malfoy.  It will be below an Elf.  Below a common _slave_.  Below garbage and filth.  It won't even have a name; no identity.  And I will keep It here as an unidentified It for the rest of It's life.  And when It dies, It will be buried in an unmarked grave.  And It will never be found."

Lucius stepped back and, once again, let everything he had said sink in.

"I've planned this out very carefully.  It was the sole reason I kidnapped her.  After all...you are...so predictable, _Mister_ Potter."

Harry felt as if one of the triplets had punched him in the stomach.  He wanted to vomit; to scream, to fight.  To do... _something_.

He had never been so terrified in his life.  He had truly gotten himself into something deep this time.  He briefly thought of Snape's sneering face, and what his Potions Professor would say if he saw the predicament he was in right now.

"So, what will it be, Potter?"  Lucius spoke up.  "You want to go down fighting?  Or do you want to live to fight another day?"

"It's time to choose."

 

**_To be continued in chapter 3: "The Decision"._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. These two teens are in for a VERY long....horrifying....ordeal.
> 
> What choice do you think Harry will take? Fight it out and lose, or....give in?


	3. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry considers his options, and makes his decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's read the story to this point! It's not over by a long shot.

Harry stared, trembling, at Lucius and the triplets standing before him.  The remaining two brutes had begun to rub themselves obscenely.

He glanced behind him at Hermione's naked backside.  Her pale, plump bottom quivered in the cool air of the barn.

Harry steadied himself as a wave of vertigo swam around his head.  He spoke brokenly.  "Please... _please_ don't make me do this, Lucius.  _Please_."

Lucius chuckled.  "I'm not making you do anything, Mister Potter.  I've merely given you a choice in the matter."  He lowered his voice.  "Be grateful for it."

"Please..."

"I told you: no begging, no pleading," snapped Lucius.  "The sun is going down.  It will be dark in a couple of hours.  The temperature will drop dramatically out here.  If I were you, I'd get this over and done with as quickly as possible."

Harry shook; his fingernails digging into his palms.  "I...can...can I...trade myself?"

The elder Malfoy cocked his head.

"I...I'll...let her go, and I'll take her spot," he stuttered.

"Hmm..." Lucius regarded the green-eyed boy before him.  Stepping forward, he reached up a long-fingered hand to cup Harry's chin in his palm.  Harry stiffened at the monster's sudden touch.

With surprising gentleness, Lucius smoothed his thumb over Harry's rosy cheek.  "As tempting as that is, Potter, I'm afraid I must decline."

He released Harry's chin, causing his head to jolt as the hand holding it dropped away.

"What will it be?"  Lucius crossed his arms as he addressed Harry.  "Fight with me, or fuck her?"

Harry shivered violently; his eyes darting around the stall as if looking for an exit.

"While your thoughts on the matter may be endless, my patience in waiting for your answer is _not_ ," Lucius said coldly.  "And your stalling on this is only going to delay the inevitable conclusion of one of two choices."

Harry dropped his head with a whimper.

After a moment, he spoke up softly in a dead-toned, broken voice.  "I'll do it."

Lucius grinned in triumph.  "What's that, Mister Potter?  I didn't quite catch that."  His tone was mocking.

Harry bit his tongue, resisting the urge to scream or snarl.

"I...I'll do it," he hissed between clenched teeth.

A long, lithe finger suddenly buried itself beneath Harry's chin, forcing his gaze upward.  Harry gasped in shock as his eyes landed on Lucius's grey ones.  Behind the blonde man, the triplets continued to masturbate slowly.  And just behind them in the doorway was a crowd of hooded Death Eaters peering around the giant brutes; watching silently.

"Say it louder..."

"I'll do it!" he snapped.

"You'll do _what_...?"

 _Dammit!_   Harry raged internally.  "I..." he stuttered, drawing in breath.  "I'll...I'll fuck her."

Lucius grinned silkily.  "Louder, my little Hero.  Tell the whole stall."

Harry's eyes flashed and he bared his teeth in a snarl.  "I said I'll fuck her!"  His words shot from his mouth in one breath and crackled around the stall like a shotgun blast.

Behind him, Hermione let out a muffled cry.  Harry could hear the leather binding her to the floor squeak as she shuddered violently.

Lucius continued to grin; quite enjoying the game he was playing with the raven-haired boy.

"You'll fuck her with _what_ , Mister Potter?"

Harry's face fell, and his eyes brimmed with tears of frustration.  It occurred to him, in that moment, what Lucius wanted to hear him say.

A wave of disgust and self-loathing crawled up from his gut and lodged itself in his throat.  He felt his throat tighten up, and he panted heavily through his nose as he gazed at the taunting eyes of his tormentor.

He knew what Lucius wanted.  And the quicker he got it over with.....

Harry steeled himself.  Trying one breath, but not finding his voice, he breathed again and forced his words through the wave of hate that threatened to consume him in a rush of emotion.

"I'll fuck her with my _fat cock_!" he shouted.  His chest heaved as his face blossomed in blush and shame.

Low whistles and catcalls rose up from the crowd of Death Eaters as they nudged one another and cackled in laughter.

A tear traced itself down Harry's cheek and his bottom lip trembled.  His eyes pleaded with Lucius to end his humiliation.

But Lucius was far from done.

Lucius gently wiped away the tear, and Harry had to stop himself from recoiling in disgust.

"And what will you do with your cock once you're inside her?"

 _Oh God..._ "I...." Harry let out a muffled sob, but quickly gathered his emotion under control once again.  "I'll fill her tight little pussy with my cum."

"Louder...."

Harry had had enough.

"DAMMIT, I SAID I'LL FILL HER TIGHT LITTLE PUSSY WITH MY _FUCKING_ CUM, YOU _FUCKING ANIMAL_!" he roared.

He didn't even see the hand coming as Lucius shot his palm out and slapped Harry hard across the face.  The boy crumbled to the ground from the force of the slap.  He sobbed brokenly, clutching his stinging cheek; not even having the strength to raise his head.  His eyes burned as tears poured freely down his face.

The Death Eaters were roaring in laughter and having a grand old time.  There was a raspy grunting as the monstrous triplets shook in what one could only assume was laughter of their own.

Just behind and off to Harry's side, Hermione jerked her head towards the sound of her friend's body hitting the floor.  She didn't see the slap, but it was impossible not to hear it.

After a minute, Harry gathered a breath and raised his pair of green eyes full of anger and hatred to the monster towering over him.  He grinned; his tear-stained face looking absolutely terrifying in the dark shadows of the barn.

"I'm going to fucking kill you when this is over, Lucius," he snarled.

But Lucius was not afraid.  Quite the contrary, it took all of his restraint not to bury his polished boot into the face of The Boy Who Lived.  Reaching his hand down, he snatched the raven locks of his prey and hauled him violently to his feet.  Harry gave a cry of pain.

Jerking his hand away, he coldly addressed the boy.  "Take your clothes off, little Hero."

Harry shuttered as he gained control of his senses.  He suddenly felt more vulnerable than he had ever felt before in his life.  He lowered his gaze in embarrassment; his eyes looking for anything other than the crowd before him.

After a minute, he brought a trembling hand up and slid his open Hogwarts blazer off of his shoulders, letting the garment fall silently to the floor.  Next, he worked the buttons of his shirt with trembling fingers; slowly revealing the pale skin of his chest to the cool air of the barn.

As the shirt slinked off of his lithe shoulders, Harry once again felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment.

Lucius watched the pale boy squirming in front of him and was incredibly aroused at the sight of the young flesh.  The way Harry's blush blossomed from his adorable cheeks, down his neck, and to his shoulders and chest was absolutely _delicious_.

Stepping forward, the elder Malfoy reached the fingers of both hands out to caress the bare chest of his victim.

Harry's cry of surprise lodged itself in his throat, and his body stiffened at the sudden touch of the surprisingly gentle fingers.  He squirmed violently and twisted away from the man; crossing his arms protectively over his torso.

"Don't touch me!" Harry seethed.

Lucius smiled.  He shot his arms out and captured both of Harry's forearms with an iron grip.  Harry snarled and tried to yank his arms away, but the blonde man was far too strong for him.

With strength that Harry never would have guessed at, Lucius yanked upwards on both of his victim's arm and clasped them together above his head.  He smashed the fingers of both of Harry's hands together in his left fist, and Harry had to bite his tongue to keep from yelling in pain.

Harry panted heavily through his nose and mouth; letting out little wheezes and soft moans of fear.  To Lucius, the sound was sublime.  The flush of Harry's pale torso and the way he shivered uncontrollably; the way his light brown nipples hardened and stood out from his chest as his skin broke out in goose pimples.

Lucius loved it.  His hardening cock expanding gracefully inside his silk underpants was evidence of this.

Giving a chuckle as Harry continued to squirm, he ran his right hand over the boy's cheek.  His fingers came away with sticky tears as Harry attempted to twist his head away from the monster tormenting him.  He continued tracing a path down to the boy's shoulders and collarbone.

"Th...this...wasn't part of the deal, Lucius!" gasped Harry as Lucius's hand made its way to his chest.

The grey-eyed man laughed.  "You're right, Mister Potter.  This is _my_ deal."

The tips of his fingers found Harry's nipples, and the young boy suddenly stiffened once more.  Lucius's smile broadened as he toyed with his victim's right nipple; tracing the areola and flicking the raised center.  The small nub hardened even further, and Lucius plucked it with his forefinger and thumb.

"Mmmmm...delicious," Lucius murmured.  Harry wanted to lash out at the man, but he knew this would likely result in further pain being suffered at the hands of this brute.

"Stop.  Stop, please....Lucius!"  Harry's voice broke as he pleaded with his captor.

Lucius chuckled once again.  "Does this turn you on, my little Hero?" he taunted.  He ghosted his fingers over the soft skin of Harry's chest until he reached the boy's other nipple.

This nub was particularly sensitive for Harry, and his body gave a violent jolt in response as Lucius's fingers made contact.

"Yes, my left one is fun to play with as well."  Lucius pinched the boy's nipple in emphasis.

To his horror, Harry felt his lower torso flush in arousal as his penis awoke from its flaccid slumber.  He could feel the organ fill with his hot blood; pulsing with his heartbeat and stretching the foreskin as his cock expanded to full erection.

Until that moment, his genitals had remained flaccid and shriveled protectively against his body as his Central Nervous System responded to the fear he was experiencing.  However, the touch of Lucius's fingers to his most erogenous zone had triggered a sexual response that he was powerless to stop.

Deep inside, Harry knew that he was receiving no pleasure of any sort from this stimulation.  He knew that he was repulsed by this act and wanted nothing more than to save Hermione and get away to safety as quickly as possible.  None of what he was experiencing aroused him in the slightest.  He was angry, terrified, and frustrated at this entire ordeal.  With bits of shame and plenty of embarrassment thrown in.

He knew, deep inside, that the response his body was giving was simply a reaction to the physical stimulation.  A response programmed within the Subconscious Psyche of the Human Brain and honed through millions of years of evolution.

But at this moment, all he could think about was that his body had betrayed him.

And he would never forgive himself for it.

Lucius bent Harry's arms down behind his head; his hand still clutching the boy's fingers in his own.  All three hands met at the back of Harry's sweat-slicked neck, which caused Harry's torso to arch ever so slightly as his limbs were stretched in such an unnatural position.

Harry gasped in discomfort.

"Oh Draco?" Lucius suddenly called out.  "Come in here, my Pet."

Harry gasped again as his blonde nemesis emerged from between the gaggle of Death Eaters.  Harry could hardly believe it.  Why wasn't he at Hogwarts?

Harry watched as Draco slowly made his way towards the lit center of the stall.  As he emerged from the shadows, Harry was shocked by what he saw.

The young Malfoy was naked.  He had a thin leather collar around his pale neck, but no other form of garment whatsoever.  Draco was shuffling slowly and, as he drew up before his father, Harry noticed that his blue eyes were not focused.  The blonde boy was swaying slightly, and his eyelids drooped slowly as he blinked.  As if he were drunk.

Despite how much Harry hated Draco, he instantly recognized that there was something very wrong with the boy in front of him.

"What...what the... _fuck_?" Harry gasped.  "Draco?!"

Draco swayed and his eyebrows furrowed as if he was trying to think of something.  But then calmness replaced his worrying features, and he addressed his father and Harry.

"Hello father..." he said dreamily in a detached voice.  A soft, serene smile touched his lips, but did not reach his troubled eyes.

Harry found the look utterly terrifying.

"Draco..." Harry stuttered.  "What...Lucius, what's wrong with him?  What have you done?!"

Lucius slithered his arm seductively around Harry's bare torso; hugging the boy to him protectively.  "Don't you worry about Draco, my little Hero.  He won't remember a single bit of this."

His fingers brushed Harry's left nipple before snaking up and cupping his neck and chin in his palm.  He smoothed his thumb over Harry's soft lips.

"Don't fight me, or I'll beat Merlin's living shit out of you," he purred into Harry's ear before releasing the boy's hands.

Harry's arms immediately fell to his side and his hands stung and tingled as the blood rushed back into his limbs.  He brought his hands together, trying to rub some feeling back into them as he winced in pain.

Lucius wrapped both arms around his captive prey; hugging the bare-chested boy to his torso from behind.  He smoothed his hands over Harry's abdomen and chest, first dipping a fingertip into his innie-belly-button and then once again playing with the boy's nipples.

"Take his pants off, Draco," Lucius ordered his son.

 _What the hell is wrong with him?!_   Harry thought frantically.  _Is it the Imperius Curse?_

"Mal...Draco," Harry called out to the boy; catching himself and changing his habitual use of Draco's last name in an attempt to get through to him.  "What are you doing?!  Snap out of it!"

Lucius barked out a laugh as Draco kneeled before Harry and reached for his belt.  "He is oblivious to you, Mister Potter," he breathed into his victim's ear.  "It's a highly modified form of the Imperius Curse.  It is futile to try and reach him."

Harry was shocked.  "The _fuck_?!" he snarled.  "He's your son, Lucius!  Your fucking _SON_!"

Lucius chucked in his ear and gently nibbled Harry's earlobe.  "I know, Mister Potter.  And he's.....utterly _delicious_."

Harry blanched at this statement as Lucius continued.  "Look at how pale and beautiful he is.  That soft, blond hair.  That Lily-white skin.  Those beautiful blue eyes.  Gorgeous." he murmured.  "He even has a little mole on his neck near his collar bone that is a perfect target for licking.  The perfect kiss spot."

Lucius smiled against Harry's trembling neck as he bent to kiss the bare flesh, which caused the boy to squirm in disgust.  "I've already fucked him, you know.  Just today."

Harry was horrified.  "God!  You...!" but Lucius cut him off.

"Bent him over my bed and fucked his tight little virgin boy pussy.  Merlin, little Hero....you should have heard him moan."

The blond monster chuckled once more.  "I came _so hard_ inside of him.  Marked him as _mine_.  I had him on his back when I came, and he felt it.  You could see it in those eyes.  He knows.  Daddy's little minx.  Daddy's little _whore_."

Harry was at an utter loss for words.  His own son!

All he could do was shake his head.  "Lucius...I...you..."

Draco had stopped during this exchange and watched his father as he recounted the rape of his son.  He looked up from his kneeled position in front of Harry with blank eyes and a child-like expression on his face.

It was incredibly unnerving.

"Continue, my Pet," Lucius addressed his son once more.

Draco looked down at Harry's belt and reached for it again.  He pulled it open, then proceeded to work the button of Harry's jeans.

Harry tried to squirm away, but Lucius held him fast.  "Dammit!  Stop, Draco!"

He reached down to shove the boy away, but Lucius caught his arms and wrenched them behind his back.  His posture in the resulting position only served to thrust his hips out towards the blond boy in front of him.

Draco unclasped the button and pulled the zipper down on his fly.  Reaching up with delicate hands, he hooked his thumbs gently in the waistband of the jeans and slid them down.  Harry's cock was rock hard and jutting out, but Draco maneuvered the thick fabric over the bulge in his underwear and down his legs.  He pulled them off his ankles, forcing Harry to step out of them.

Draco put the bundled clothing aside and looked up at his father with the same blank stare; awaiting further instructions.

Lucius peered over his captive prey's shoulder and down his front.  He whistled.  "My my...that's quite a bulge you have there, Mister Potter.  Perhaps you enjoy this more than you think."

"Go to hell!" Harry snarled.

Lucius only chuckled and, clasping both of Harry's wrists with his left hand, reached around the front of the shivering boy and grasped his cock through his underwear with his right.

"Don't fucking _touch_ me!"

The blond wizard laughed as he ran a slim finger over the wet spot on the front of Harry's briefs.  "How delicious, little Hero.  Your precum has already soaked through the fabric."  He licked the boy's earlobe and hissed, "I think you're just about ready, Mister Potter."

Harry let out a cry of disgust and jerked his head away.  "Fuck you!"

Lucius shot his hand up and snatched a handful of hair; jerking the boy's head back.  Harry gasped in pain.

"Be careful what you say, little Hero," Lucius hissed into his ear.  "I might just take you up on that offer..." he let the threat of his words hang in the air.

The raven-haired boy swallowed hard as he was reminded of just whom he was dealing with.  Lucius was a psychopath, concerned only with power.  And he would do _anything_ to demonstrate just how powerful he was.

Releasing the clump of hair sharply, he addressed his son again.  "Take his underwear off, my Pet."

Draco looked down at Harry's underwear and reached for the waistband.  Like the jeans, he slid them down the captive boy's hips to the bulge that was holding them up.  He pulled the waistband out and down, but it caught on the glands of Harry's cock, causing his hard penis to bend down.  Harry gasped and stiffened.

As he continued, Draco pulled the waistband over the glands, and the rock-hard cock finally sprang free.  The penis bounced high and almost slapped Harry's tummy before jiggling briefly and settling into a proud jut; pointing upwards at a forty-five-degree angle.  The engorged organ was flushed, and the foreskin was retracted back, exposing the glands and Harry's glistening arousal leaking from his piss-slit.

The gathered crowd was much impressed.

"Fuck...look at that..."

"Wow..."

"I'll bet that loves to be sucked..."

"Merlin...!"

"I want it..."

And the monstrous triplets moaned in delight and sped up their masturbation strokes.

For his part, all Harry could do was gasp as tears sprang to his eyes, and he blushed in shame.

Lucius murmured, "My my.  Not such a 'little' Hero after all, are we?"  His right hand caressed Harry's smooth hip before reaching around and snaking his fingers around the pulsing sex flesh.

Gasping, Harry let out a sob.  "Lucius...please...st...stop!"

But Lucius didn't hear him.  He was focused on the cock of his captive prey.  It was relatively thick, and Lucius guessed it to be about six inches long.  He squeezed it gently, admiring the pulse of blood as it shot through the spongy tissue of Harry's shaft.  Smiling, he traced the tip of his index finger over the soft foreskin and swabbed it along Harry's slit; gathering a large dollop of the silky liquid and causing Harry to squirm.  He raised his hand to his face to study the substance.  The drop glistened on his finger before Lucius slurped that digit into his mouth.

"Mmmm," Lucius moaned in sick pleasure.  "You taste delightful, Mister Potter."

Harry's cock gave an uncontrollable jolt; causing the hardened flesh to pulse upwards as a thick bead of precum bubbled out of his urethra.  It stretched in a clear line before falling to the stone floor with a soft _splat_.  Harry was horrified at the sounds of his arousal pooling at his toes.

And even more, he was ashamed that his body was betraying him.  Ashamed that his cock was freely leaking his essence all over the floor for everyone to see.

The only people not offended by this was the gathered audience of Death Eaters and murderous triplets.

"Merlin's balls...he's leaking like a faucet..."

"Not even a Dam could hold that back..."

"You better stop that leak before it floods the stall..."

"Have the Mudblood whore slurp it up..."

"I'll do it..."

The assembled crowd roared in laughter as they elbowed each other in glee.  Harry's face exploded in a blush of shame.

Lucius quieted the audience.  "Now now...there is still plenty of fun left to...cum."  He smiled at his own wit.  "But for now, I think it's important that we continue with the original deal."

He looked down at his son from behind his captive.  "Lube that cock up, my Pet."

"Lucius!"  Harry tried twisting his body away.  He knew what was coming.

But the man was having none of it.  He tightened his hold on Harry's arms, using both of his hands this time.  Harry gasped and wheezed.  "Please...no...!"

"Shut up, you little brat.  Stop squirming, or I'll beat the shit out of you."  He addressed Draco once more.  "Continue."

Draco gently grasped Harry's hips with both hands.  They were soft and delicate, but Harry didn't notice.

Leaning forward, Draco opened his mouth and took Harry's cock between his lips.

Harry gasped and shuddered as Draco eased more of his cock into his mouth.  The swollen glands slid over Draco's tongue, eliciting pleasurable tingles that radiated through his crotch.  He fought to ignore the feelings as the fleshy tongue continued its swathing journey over his quivering shaft.

 _No...no no no no no no...._   Harry started a mantra in his head, trying to think of anything other than what Draco's soft mouth was doing to his cock.  But he let out a choked sob as Draco closed his lips and began to suckle.

It was clear that the boy, even under Imperius, did not know anything about oral pleasure.  At times, he smacked his lips around Harry's shaft and swirled his tongue around the head of his cock.  But there was little bobbing or action that implied experience.

That's not to say that it was _completely_ incorrect.  Draco's lithe hands ghosted gently against the flesh of Harry's hips, occasionally reaching around to the outer edges of his buttocks.  And his tongue continued its assault on the rock-hard flesh, with a line of drool running down his chin.

Harry was going out of his mind with a perverse mixture of pleasure, embarrassment, anger, and resentment at Draco, himself, and Lucius.  Draco, because of the pleasure he was causing him.  Himself, for feeling the pleasure despite his internal protests.  And Lucius, for causing this in the first place.

Before he could even stop himself, Harry's crotch let out a spasm, causing an involuntarily moan to escape his lips as he thrust his hips forward; shoving his cock to the back of Draco's throat.  The blond boy choked and spat out the quivering flesh, causing a line of drool to connect itself to Harry's cock before breaking and snapping back to Draco's chin.  Harry's cock glistened with a coating of saliva and his own arousal fluids as it pulsed gently in front of him.  His urethra let out a dribble of thick precum that splattered on to the floor before Draco.  The blond boy's lips were red and swollen as he regarded Harry with a blank stare.

From behind him, Lucius sighed in pleasure, and Harry could feel the older man's cock through his silk trousers as it rutted against his bare ass.

"Merlin, look at you, little Hero.  You're very wanton, aren't you?"  He leaned down and kissed Harry's neck, causing the boy to grimace and shudder in revulsion.  "Does everyone else know what a little _slut_ you are?"

Harry wanted to kick the disgusting man in the face, but Draco was back to work on his cock.  Lucius regarded his son once more.

"Bob your head a little, my Pet.  Work your mouth."

And that's what Draco did as he grasped Harry's hips and dived onto the quivering penis that jutted from Harry's crotch.

Draco continued this for several minutes; his eyes never leaving Harry's face.  Harry's heavy balls churned and undulated inside their fleshy pouch; working to produce the creamy seed that they were destined to send into the world.  For the most part, Harry's eyes were closed in grimace as he fought against the pleasure that was assaulting his most sensitive area.  But when he did open them, he couldn't help seeing his cock disappear over and over again into Draco's hot mouth, and the blank eyes that were locked on to his face.

They repulsed and unnerved him.

But, deep inside Harry's subconscious mind...he found them quite arousing.

And occasionally, he couldn't help but release a gasp of pleasure, or a moan of desire.

And he hated himself for it.

"Enough, Draco."

Draco ceased his oral assault and let Harry's cock free of his mouth with a _slurp_ and a _pop_.  The hardened flesh bounced upwards once more before jiggling and settling itself.  He sat back on his bare haunches, waiting for his next orders.

Lucius snapped his fingers and gestured silently to the crowd of Death Eaters.  Not but seconds later, they parted, and a lone hooded figure stepped forward clutching a goblet in both hands.  Lucius released Harry's arms and stepped around him to confront the Death Eater.  Harry stumbled backwards slightly at the loss of the support and his arms tingled as he rubbed some feeling back into them.

Reaching carefully for the goblet, Lucius took it from the Death Eater, who bowed silently and retreated.  The man turned to his captive and presented the goblet to him.

"Drink this, Mister Potter."

Harry looked down and had to keep from gagging as the foul stench of the green potion assaulted his nostrils.  The thick fluid bubbled and churned, occasionally emitting puffs of steam as well.

He regarded the goblet with revulsion.  "What is it?"

Lucius smiled.  "Don't worry about that, little Hero.  It's of no concern to you."

"It is if I'm drinking it!" he spat.

The look on Lucius's face darkened.  "I'm not giving you a choice, Mister Potter.  You _will_ drink this, and you will do it _now_."

Harry was silent for a moment, weighing his options.

"I can always force it down your throat if you wish," said Lucius.  "Thus far, I've been kind about your freedoms here.  But I have no qualms about forcing you to drink this."

Seeing that there was only one option to this, Harry reached out with deadened hands and took the goblet from Lucius.  "And if you pull any stunt with it, there's plenty more to serve up," Lucius intoned.

Lucius would never dream of telling the boy that this was, in fact, the only serving of the potion that he had.  His bluff about having more servings was an empty threat.

After his hands were free of the goblet, Lucius reached down and grasped Harry's softening cock in a casual grip.  The boy stiffened and shuddered.

"Let go of me," he growled.

"No," replied Lucius.  He stroked the leaking member as it quivered in his hand.  "Drink up, little Hero."  He smoothed his palm over Harry's shaft and snaked his fingers down to the boy's balls.  They shriveled up at his touch, but he captured them in his hand anyways; rolling them gently in his grasp.

"F-fuck, Lucius!" Harry shuddered as pleasure returned to his waning cock, causing the organ to throb back full erection once more.  He couldn't help it: the man's hand on his balls felt _amazing_.

But he would _never_ tell Lucius that.

Hoping that perhaps Lucius would let him go if he drank the potion, he steeled himself and brought the goblet to his lips.  Taking a breath, he quickly tipped the potion into his mouth.  He gagged, but managed not to spill any.  He continued to tip the goblet, fighting back nausea as the repulsive liquid drained down his throat in measured gulps.

Finally, he dropped the emptied goblet to the ground and choked loudly in gasping coughs.  "Fu...fuck!" he gasped, "that is _foul_!"

Not but a moment later, he doubled over in agony as a sharp pain punctured his gut.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Harry screamed as the pain radiated up through his chest.  He collapsed to the ground as his body contorted in agony.

It was unlike anything that he had ever felt before.  The Cruciatus Curse could never compare to this.

His eyes rolled back in his head as his vision swam in a mix of vertigo and exploding color.  Snaps of electric-like shards of pain zapped through his body, causing his back to spasm off the ground in a violence that the onlookers were certain would break his spine.

Harry saw nothing.  He knew nothing.  He heard nothing.

Nothing else mattered but the sheer hell that his body was experiencing.  His spine remained contorted upwards as his muscles clenched uncontrollably; stretching his torso taut.  And his head rolled back hard against the ground as he continued to scream.

From an outsider's perspective, it would appear as if Harry was experiencing the most powerful orgasm that his body could endure.  His legs were taut and quivering, and his toes were curled tightly.  His back was arching off the stone floor, and his body convulsed violently in quick bursts.

But he was _not_ experiencing an orgasm.  And his poor body felt anything but pleasure.

Sobs and screams resonated out of his mouth as if ripped from his very soul.  His gasps of breath were the only thing that punctuated the sounds.

A trickle of blood oozed out of his nose and down over the side of his cheek.  And, to the shock of some of the observers, Harry lost control of his bladder, sending a stream of urine cascading pitifully out of his penis and down over his tortured torso.  It jolted in spurts as his muscles spasmed violently.  Pooling on his torso, the smelly waste of his bladder poured over his tummy and chest, then down the sides of his body and onto the floor.

Throughout all of this, Hermione was screaming and crying in terror.  She couldn't see what was happening, but there was no getting away from the tortured screams of her best friend.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, his screams turned to sobs.  The pain slowly receded and, as it did, he slowly regained control over his own body.  Gasping and sobbing, he curled in on himself amidst the puddle of urine pooled on the stone floor.

Lucius stood over his victim, careful not to tread in the contents of Harry's bladder.  Studying the gasping and moaning boy, he smiled sadistically.

"I believe he's ready."

 

 

_** To be continued in chapter 4: "The Act". ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am truly the WORST procrastinator in the world! I am so sorry to keep you guys waiting with this chapter!
> 
> Thank you so much for your patience, and for following Harry and Hermione's journey through this story.
> 
> Also, please note: I've added new tags to this story and updated the relationship tags as well. However, be advised that some of the "relationships" are not necessarily that. I simply put them there as such because the characters listed have interactions within the story that are more intimate than friendship, but less intimate than romantic love.
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! Thank you!
> 
> PS: Do you think the Death Eaters and the triplets should perform bukkake on Harry and Hermione? I haven't decided yet, but I'm open to your thoughts on this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
